fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akamaru
Akamaru is a nin-dog from Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. He is Kiba Inuzuka's partner, as well as his best friend and companion. He is also a member of Team Kurenai, alongside his owner. Statistics *'Name': Akamaru *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 8 (56 in Dog years) *'Birthday': July 7 *'Classification': Ninken (Ninja Hound), Konohagakure Shinobi *'Height': 127.2 cm (4'2") *'Weight': 80.5 kg (177 lbs.) *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': White Fur *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Main Skills': Enhanced Senses, Speed, Reflexes and Strength, Animal Communication, Expert Tracker *'Standard Equipment': Food Pill *'Weaknesses': His nose acts as double-edge sword when vulnerable to bad odors that can incapacitate him. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Man Beast Clone, Fang Over Fang, Dynamic Marking, Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf, Wolf Fang Over Fang, Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf, Tail Chasing Rotating Fang *'Voice Actor': Jamie Simone Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Wall level | Building level | Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ combat speed | At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human | Class 1 | Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ+ | Class MJ | Class GJ+ *'Durability': Likely Building level | City Block level | Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Low Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Base | Man Beast Clone | Two-Headed Wolf/Three-Headed Wolf Appearance Akamaru is a full-sized adult large-breed dog with white fur; his size resembles a Great Pyrenees. His grown size allows Kiba to ride on his back comfortably like a horse. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Whenever Akamaru ingests soldier pills his fur turns red and he becomes more feral, which is why he was named Akamaru "Aka" meaning "red", and "maru" being a common ending for male names in Japan. Personality Akamaru has been described as active and devoted. This can be seen from his interactions with people especially his best friend and companion Kiba whom he has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through trees chasing one another. His devotion is most often seen when Kiba is hurt in battle, Akamaru will immediately run to his side. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Man Beast Clone: This allows the Inuzuka clan's shinobi to transform their canine companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the All-Fours Jutsu, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally feral. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Over Fang. *'Fang Over Fang': The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. When this attack is done alone, it is called Tunneling Fang. Dynamic Marking: This technique involves Akamaru urinating on a target, marking it with a strong odour that allows both him and Kiba to easily track it by scent. Akamaru is very skilled in this, being able to hit targets very accurately, and even multiple targets at once. This is a prerequisite for using the Wolf Fang Over Fang, as the speed of the technique makes it impossible for the user to track targets by sight while using it. The urine can also be useful for temporarily blinding the target if it hits their eyes. Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf: A Combination Jutsu where the user and their ninken become a single entity. It is a speciality of the Inuzuka clan, they fuse into a two-headed wolf (Orthrus in Greek mythology), thus drastically increasing their size, and power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. *'Wolf Fang Over Fang': Man and beast transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Two-Headed Wolf form, and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. The power is great enough to dent a Rashomon gate, or even break through titanium, said to be one of the strongest metals in the world. Such power is not without its drawbacks however, as it can quickly tire the user out. *'Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf': This technique is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, following the principles of the clan's use of ninken partners. After creating a shadow clone, the user fuses with this clone and their ninken companion into a gigantic, three-headed wolf, which bears a close resemblance to the three-headed dog of the Underworld Cerberus , in Greek mythology. This drastically increases their size and power, whilst also gaining them sharp claws and canine teeth. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate considerable efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power. **'Tail Chasing Rotating Fang': Transforming alongside a shadow clone and ninken into a single, three-headed, gigantic hound with the "Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf" technique, the user curls into a ball and rolls at a ferocious speed towards the enemy, as if chasing after their own tail. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with ease. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Kiba Inuzuka *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Kuromaru *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Uzumaki Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pet Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters